


Six words

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Sentence Fic, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six words to describe JohnDave.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Six words

two survivors, game's over, together forever.


End file.
